


Come On Baby Doll

by upset_elcor



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Domination, F/M, I'm bad at smut, Masochist, Negan being psychotic, Super Smut, inspired by a conversation, sadist, threatening with Lucille???, weapon play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upset_elcor/pseuds/upset_elcor
Summary: SUPER SMUTTYSo one of my close friends and I were talking about our love for Negan. This is based off of some ideas we threw around.Using my flex-fandom OC Rebecca Waters. AU with Negan and Becca being the power couple of the Saviors.I might make an actual fic out of this couple? If I do I'll start tomorrow. Its 433 am





	Come On Baby Doll

Rebecca Waters had found herself in a situation about two years ago, a situation only the man in the leather jacket could solve.

She had been kidnapped by the good old gang of The Claimers, and honestly? They almost got away with raping her. Until Negan showed up.

Have you ever seen a shirtless woman covered in blood and brains? Because Rebecca had been in that instance.

It seemed from that day on, she had been his personal favorite. I mean, he let her wear his leather jacket to cover up on the way back to where the Saviors were holed up; that had to mean something, right? Negan didn't let anyone wear his jacket.

He claimed that she was one of his "wives", but she somehow didn't believe it. He always paid more attention to her- even better, he let her fight if she wanted to. He didn't parade her around unless she wanted to be paraded around, and when she did she was cocky about it. Made sure people knew Negan was hers. Sure, he had other wives, but they were practically neglected. Not that they were complaining; they didn't love Negan. But Becca? She did.

His personality had rubbed off on hers, and before she knew it she was more than a wife. She was his partner in crime, second in command. Dwight had been demoted easily to have a woman take his place, which pissed him off. Now with all the stress of Rick and crew, her lover was having a hard time behind closed doors. She had been sitting in their room polishing Lucille for him; funny. Lucille was his late wife's name and now Rebecca seemed to be his favorite. Not that she was complaining, the perks were incredible.

The door creaked open and in stepped the devil himself. He took one look over her and her current situation before speaking with that lazy grin of his on his face. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked as he bent over slightly so they were face to face.

"Cleaning up Lucille for you, darling. That dumb Asian kid got his brains stuck all in her, so I thought I would do you a favor since you do so much for me."

It was undeniable, the tone of his voice as he spoke again. "well, I think cleaning Lucille for me warrants a reward.. Don't you think so, baby doll?" All it took was a nod from his female counterpart for him to break that hard exterior. Now? Now he was just acting on instinct. He took her face in both of his hands and kissed her, almost furiously. It was clear that he had a lot of built up tension he needed to release, and Rebecca was there to help him.

One of his hands strayed from her face and took the bat from her hands as he drew away from her. "Strip," he ordered, and without a second thought she complied. Her hands worked swiftly to take off the forest green jacket she wore, then the red flannel, then the tee shirt-and to her lovers surprise (and definitely delight), she wore no bra. Her breasts slightly jiggled when released from the confines of her shirt and she grinned as she watched his hungry eyes trail up and down her exposed torso. His knuckles were turning white around the handle for Lucille, an obvious show of his self control, which was quickly dwindling. She was slower removing her skinny jeans, then her simple black panties; it was then that he lost it.

He sprung forward, but still held Lucille in one hand. The barbed wire lightly touched her exposed thigh, sending chills up her spine. Something about it was just hot- maybe that he knew how much trust she had placed in him, and now he was playing with it in true Negan style. Of course she was his weakness, and he was hers; she was his toy, fit to whatever he pleased.

Her hands wandered to his jacket, where she unzipped it, then pulled his shirt over his head. For once Negan planned on handing over control, little did she know. He leaned forward and caught her lips in a passionate kiss once more, letting her continue to undress him. Not like he could undo a belt, button and zipper all with one hand. That, and he enjoyed the eagerness she showed. Who wouldn't? When he stood with her, in nothing, it dawned on her that he was relinquishing control to her. He winked at her and stepped back, sitting on the unmade bed and leaning his back against the headboard. "Alright honey, come here." He said, but it was more an order than a kind request. His eyes still blazed with that hunger he worked so hard to hide, but couldn't help it as he stared at her nude figure. The way she purposely swung her hips as she walked over to the bed, the way she swung one leg over so that she was straddling him. Rebecca's hands rested on his chest as she teased him with how close she was to dropping down onto him. 

"Listen, Rebecca, you know there are punishments if I don't get what I want." He growled slightly and brought the barbed wire up to his side, as he still held Lucille, and softly trailed it up to her ribs then back down to her hips. "Prove yourself to me. Come on, baby doll. You know you want to."

While strong willed, the smooth yet lust filled voice that flooded her ears was enough to make her lose her resolve and give him what he wanted, but only to an extent. She had already taken him in; despite being a cocky man, he wasn't oversized. He was... average. And she didn't mind. But she grinned, testing the waters as she stayed where she was and watched him, the coy look almost intoxicating to him. He knew she knew what she was doing, and in return, pushed the bat against her side. She giggled. Of course she would, he thought to himself. She was his little masochist. 

"Either you start makin' this bed go creaky-creaky or it'll be your brains I'll be pickin' out of Lucille here."

"Yes sir." She grinned and started rocking her hips back and forth, a tantalizingly slow pace. His strong hand on her hip began to force her to go the pace that he wanted, leaving bruises on the pale skin. She, of course, liked it though. The giggles that were laced with the moans were almost killer, music to his ears as he kept forcing her to go how he wanted her to. She wasn't 'proving herself' like he wanted, but he knew he wouldn't last long with her like this and would lose the temper he kept in check. 

And it didn't take long for such an event to take place.

He flipped them over and started to do the same thing she did to him, Lucille now at a safe distance from them. He was thrusting slowly, deliberately, watching her eyes flutter shut at the sudden change of angle, her lips part in a breathless moan and her head slightly tilt backwards with the slow oncoming of the sexual ecstasy. Then, without any warning, he grabbed her hips to angle them better and started pounding into her mercilessly. The best part?

Waters fucking loved it.

She was seeing goddamned stars, and he was nearing his edge. She was too- he was the only man she had met who was able to bring her to an actual orgasm. He had a good tolerance and could take a lot of it before he lost control.

"Ah, f-fuck, Negs- I..." her words were lost on his lips and he silenced her with a kiss- something she learned he only did when they were fucking if he was gonna lose his vocal resolution of silence. She had only ever heard him once, but it seemed this would be the second time. She giggled again, more and more, until he was chuckling with her. Both of their laughs were mixed in with moans and groans respectively before he finally gave in. 

His grip on her hips tightened, and painfully so, as he came, the sounds he made absolutely heavenly to her. He kept thrusting, but at a slow pace again. He let go of her right side and began to rub the sensitive bundle of nerves just above where the two were currently joined, which was bringing her to the edge as well. She soon went over said edge, literally screaming his name. She used to be quiet until she met him.

Now, Negan wasn't a cuddler. In fact, he had plans. But she knew for a fact, the entire plant knew what had happened in the room and she was damn proud, smacking his ass as he left the room in his full ensemble of an outfit.

**Author's Note:**

> Look I don't ever write smut and post it so this is probably horrible. I was hella nervous but whatever.  
> I'm going off of a theory on YT (tldr; Negan cares about Carl so much because he can't have kid) so yea that's why neither of them freaked about him busting a nut inside her


End file.
